


oh no, it all went wrong.

by cryptidstxrs



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, a new brain bad end, hes dead oh no, its sad i’m warning u, roger has a breakdown basically, this is very short i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidstxrs/pseuds/cryptidstxrs
Summary: he’s gone, and he’s not coming back.(basically an alternative ending to A New Brain, in which Gordon doesn’t wake up from his coma).





	oh no, it all went wrong.

”Heya Gordo.” Roger was stood at his grave, for the first time in a few days. He forced a smile. I mean, it’s what Gordon would’ve wanted, right? “Sorry it’s been a while. I’ve been exhausted lately.” He took a step back, waiting in silence like he was expecting Gordon to reply. But of course, he wouldn’t. He’s gone. He’s gone, and he’s not coming back. “Rhoda should be coming to visit... soon. Tomorrow, she said. You’ll...” He cleared his throat. “You’ll be happy to see her, I think. She might have something for you. It’s quiet in the house without you. I’m not used to the silence not being filled with frantic piano playing every nanosecond.” 

He talks like there’s a real person there. For a moment, he believes there is, until it feels like the world is closing in on him so tightly he could suffocate. He’s gone. Gordon’s gone, and there’s nothing him, or Mimi, or Rhoda could’ve done about it. He’s lost. Not even sailing can bring him joy anymore, everything reminds him of Gordon.

And he snaps.

Roger collapsed onto the ground in front of Gordon’s grave, letting out a loud and broken sob as he heaved and shook. He couldn’t take this anymore. It was too much. “Why? Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me, Gordon? Why did you have to leave us? What are we gonna do without you? I just wanted to believe you were okay. I couldn’t even say a proper goodbye to you...” At this point, his voice was barely a whisper. His throat almost burned from all the shouting. “You... you didn’t wake up. I just... I wish that you would’ve held on for just a little bit longer...” Roger held his pounding head in his hands. He felt like he was going to throw up. “You were so brave, honey. I think... I was more scared than you were. Fuck, even Bungee’s a little upset. I know how much you hated him.” He began to calm himself down and chuckled quietly. “It was kinda funny. You weren’t fond of many things, were you? Hm... anyway, I need to go. The place is a mess, I need to go tidy it. See you soon, sweetheart. I love you.”

And with that, he left, humming a tune. He didn’t really know what it was, but it certainly rung a bell. It came back to his memory, and the soft hum turned slowly into words.

”Frogs have so much spring within them...”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! this is very short, i’m sorry!! i’ll do some longer things in the future.
> 
> expect a lot of a new brain and falsettos, specifically whizzvin and..,.,, whatever the ship name is between gordon and roger lmao.
> 
> anyway, this is my first post here!!! yay,,!!! i hope everyone has a lovely day/night and a wonderful new year!!


End file.
